El Tren del Destino
by UmiSora
Summary: Qué pasaría si Chihiro y Haku se reencontraran más de 10 años después?
1. Introducción

**El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Introducción**

Un vaivén de borrones de colores y siluetas pasaban por la ventana debido a la velocidad a la que se movilizaba el tren y aunque no hubiera realmente nada que ver una chica observaba por la ventana completamente ensimismada.

 _-Ogino-chan… Ogino-chan… ¡O-gi-no-Chan!_

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar mencionar su nombre y se giró, un chico y una chica la observaban.

 _-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó el chico._

 _-Chihiro siempre hace eso cuando viaja en tren-respondió la otra chica restándole importancia al asunto._

 _-Parecías en otro mundo, Ogino-chan-murmuró el chico inquieto._

Chihiro soltó una risita nerviosa.

 _-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte Tamaki-san…_

 _-¿Por qué veías por la ventana?-preguntó Tamaki._

 _-La verdad, no lo sé-respondió Chihiro encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Era como si buscaras a alguien…-murmuró Tamaki._

 _-Sé que es mi imaginación-sonrió Chihiro-Pero a veces, cuando voy en tren siento como si hubiera alguien afuera, observándome._

 _-Estás loca, Chihiro-replicó la otra chica-Ya casi llegamos a la estación y tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la universidad, así que atentos._

 _-Si-respondieron Chihiro y Tamaki a coro._

Ogino Chihiro era una chica de 22 años de edad, estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio, había conocido a su amiga Kimura Aoi en el campus y llevaban años de amistad, el chico que las acompañaba era Tamaki Ken, compañero de clase.

Y tal como Chihiro había dicho, eso le pasaba siempre que viajaba en tren, una extraña sensación la invadía, se sentía observada, pero no le atemorizaba, al contrario, era una sensación curiosamente familiar, como hubiera alguien ahí afuera que la estaba esperando, había llegado a habituarse tanto a esa sensación que se ausentaba del ambiente, observando alrededor pero más por costumbre que por otra cosa, habían pasado años desde que de verdad se dedicaba a buscar a ese algo o ese alguien que la observaba, se había resignado a que se trataba más de su imaginación que de otra cosa.

 _-¡De prisa, Chihiro!-le gritó Aoi desde la puerta del tren que estaba por cerrarse._

Chihiro dio un respingo y corrió tras ella, saliendo justo a tiempo del tren.

 _-He oído que habrá un viaje de práctica la próxima semana-comentó Tamaki mientras subían las escaleras para salir de la estación._

 _-¿Un viaje?-preguntó Aoi._

 _-Sí, eso escuché de un profesor ayer-respondió Tamaki._

Chihiro y Aoi intercambiaron una mirada. Y tal como Tamaki les dijo, ese día en clase el profesor les informó que viajarían la siguiente semana a la prefectura de Ehime, a un poblado llamado Kumakôgen, que quedaba cerca a Matsuyama, la capital de la región de Shikoku.

 _-Viajaremos en avión hasta Matsuyama-explicó el profesor-Y luego en tren hasta el distrito de Kamiukena para llegar al pueblo de Kumakôgen._

 _-Kumakôgen…-murmuró Chihiro para sí._

 _-¿Tú viviste un tiempo en Matsuyama, verdad Chihiro?-preguntó Aoi al escucharla._

 _-Sí, cuando era pequeña-respondió Chihiro._

 _-¿Conoces Kamiukena?-preguntó Tamaki a su lado._

 _-No estoy segura…-murmuró Chihiro intentando recordar-Pero ese nombre… Kumakôgen se me hace familiar… Quizás fui ahí alguna vez con mi familia de vacaciones._

 _-Seguro lo recuerdas cuando vuelvas-respondió Tamaki._

 _-La universidad les dará los respectivos viáticos y tiquetes-continuó el profesor-Pero no estará de más que lleven un dinero extra, estaremos ahí alrededor de una semana o un poco más._

 _-¿Y a qué iremos, profesor?-preguntó un estudiante levantando la mano antes de hablar._

 _-Haremos un diagnóstico de los sistemas hídricos y las afluentes de la zona, como saben en esa región nace el Niyodo-gawa._

Los murmullos de asombro y curiosidad no se hicieron esperar, como estudiantes de ingeniería ambiental, todos sabían que el Niyodo-gawa era uno de los ríos más importantes de Japón.

 _-Niyodo-gawa…-murmuró Chihiro pensativa._

 _-Es un río muy extenso del que han nacido muchos otros ríos pequeños, pero gran parte de estos se han secado debido al calentamiento global o han sido vaciados con el fin de ampliar la zona urbana o industrial-explicó el profesor-El caudal líquido del Niyodo-gawa ha presentado una considerable baja este año y las autoridades de la zona están preocupadas, así que han solicitado un equipo de expertos de la Universidad de Tokio para investigarlo, ustedes, como estudiantes de último semestre iniciarán su práctica ahí._

Más murmullos de asombro, era una muy buena manera de iniciar las prácticas universitarias y sobretodo abrirse campo en el medio laboral.

 _-Eso hará parte del examen final de la materia así que vayan preparados, investiguen sobre la zona, tienen que saber a dónde nos dirigimos y que es lo que vamos a hacer-terminó el profesor._

 _-Si-respondieron todos a coro._

Una gran excitación dominaba a los estudiantes de último semestre de Ingeniería Ambiental ese día, estaban por dar un gran paso en sus carreras. Curiosamente, Chihiro era ajena a esa emoción.

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Ogino-chan?-preguntó Tamaki al darse cuenta-¿No estás feliz de ir a la práctica?_

 _-No es eso-murmuró Chihiro-Es que me inquietó eso del Niyodo-gawa…_

 _-¿Te preocupa el calentamiento global?-preguntó Aoi alcanzándolos._

 _-Más que eso-murmuró Chihiro-Es algo así como un Déjà vu…_

 _-¿Déjà vu?-preguntaron Aoi y Tamaki al unísono._

 _-No sé cómo explicarlo-sonrió Chihiro encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Bueno, hablando de eso-suspiró Tamaki-Para mí si será un Déjà vu tener que llamar a mis padres a pedirles dinero para el viaje… Que fastidio…_

Chihiro se sobresaltó y suspiró también.

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas… Creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo, no me alcanza con la mesada del mes…_

 _-O podrías trabajar medio tiempo como yo-replicó Aoi._

 _-El viaje es la próxima semana Aoi-replicó Chihiro._

 _-Como siempre Kimura-san-suspiró Tamaki con cierto fastidio-Echándonos en cara que ella trabaja y nosotros no._

 _-No sé cómo te alcanza el tiempo, Aoi-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-La necesidad, amiga mía-sonrió ella-A mí no me dan mensualidad como a ustedes, tengo que arreglármelas._

 _-Y te admiro por eso-sonrió Chihiro._

 _-Lo sé-sonrió Aoi cariñosamente._

 _Bueno…-suspiró Tamaki sacando su teléfono celular-Al mal paso, darle prisa._

Se alejó mientras marcaba el número de su casa en Nagoya. Chihiro lo imitó.

 _-Creo que Tamaki-san tiene razón, los llamaré de una vez-le comentó a Aoi._

 _-Yo debo ir al trabajo-sonrió ella-¿Pasarás por el restaurante más tarde?_

 _-Sí, es probable-sonrió Chihiro._

 _-Seguro que Tamaki también querrá venir-sonrió Aoi guiñándole un ojo._

 _-¿Eh?-murmuró Chihiro sin entender el gesto._

 _-Él va a donde quiera que tú vayas, Chihiro._

 _-¿Qué?-exclamó Chihiro extrañada-¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que le gustas a Tamaki?-exclamó Aoi como si fuera muy obvio._

Chihiro se giró involuntariamente hacia Tamaki que se hallaba sentado al pie de un árbol cercano, hablando por teléfono, él sintió su mirada y le sonrió en respuesta, Chihiro no pudo evitar incomodarse y se giró nuevamente hacia Aoi que se aguantaba la risa.

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-Eres tan distraída, Chihiro…-suspiró Aoi palmeándole la cabeza con condescendencia-En lugar de estar buscando a quien quiera que sea que buscas en los trenes, deberías mirar mejor a tu alrededor._

Y dicho esto se dio vuelta y salió del campus, dejando a Chihiro sumida en una gran confusión. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, Tamaki se acercó.

 _-Bueno, me enviarán el dinero-suspiró con alivio-Aunque será un adelanto del próximo mes… Será un mes apretado…_

 _-Ya veo…-titubeó Chihiro sin poder evitar sonrojarse._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Tamaki al percatarse de su sonrojo._

 _-No, no…-titubeó Chihiro sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _-¿Kimura-san ya se fue a trabajar?-preguntó Tamaki al notar su ausencia._

Chihiro asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

 _-¿Irás más tarde a verla al restaurante?-preguntó Tamaki._

Chihiro volvió a asentir.

 _-¿Nos vemos ahí, entonces?-sonrió Tamaki-Debo terminar los deberes para el taller de Suelos de mañana, pero pasaré por ahí más tarde._

Chihiro repitió el gesto automáticamente.

 _-Nos vemos-sonrió Tamaki y se alejó saliendo el campus._

Chihiro lo observó alejarse muy inquieta, llevaba años de conocerlo pero nunca se había dado el trabajo de verlo así, si Aoi no se lo hubiera mencionado nunca se habría dado cuenta del trato que Tamaki le daba ¿Cómo se había tardado tanto en notarlo?

No pudo evitar recordar lo que Aoi acababa de decirle:

" _En lugar de estar buscando a quien quiera que sea que buscas en los trenes, deberías mirar mejor a tu alrededor."_

¿De verdad ella estaba buscando a "alguien" en los trenes? Nunca lo había pensado así, para sacar esas locas ideas de su cabeza tomó su celular y marcó el número de su madre.

 _-Chihiro-chan-se oyó la sonriente voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea-Que gusto escucharte._

 _-Hola mamá-sonrió Chihiro-Tengo noticias._

 _-¿Buenas o malas?-preguntó su madre de inmediato._

 _-Buenas, nada de qué preocuparse-sonrió Chihiro._

 _-Cuéntame._

 _-El profesor del taller de Aguas ha seleccionado a nuestro grupo para un viaje de práctica a la prefectura de Ehime._

 _-¿Ehime?-murmuró su madre-Nosotros vivimos un tiempo en Matsuyama ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _-Si-sonrió Chihiro-Aunque fue por poco tiempo tengo algunos recuerdos._

 _-¿Y cuándo será el viaje?_

 _-La próxima semana._

 _-¿Y qué investigarán?_

 _-La afluencia del Niyodo-gawa-respondió Chihiro-Parece que hay un problema ambiental en la zona y las autoridades solicitaron un grupo de expertos de la universidad, iremos como practicantes._

 _-Es una gran oportunidad de abrir campo laboral, Chihiro-chan-sonrió su madre._

 _-Sí, exactamente-sonrió Chihiro-Pero…_

 _-Necesitas dinero-la interrumpió su madre comprendiendo su dilema-Estamos casi a final de mes, es obvio que te hará falta._

 _-Si…-suspiró Chihiro con cierta vergüenza._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, le diré a tu padre que te envíe lo que necesites el fin de semana._

 _-Muchas gracias, mamá._

 _-El Niyodo-gawa eh…-suspiró su madre con nostalgia._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Podría decirse que ese río hace parte de tu destino, Chihiro-chan…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?_

 _-¿Recuerdas el río en el que casi te ahogas cuando eras pequeña?_

 _-¿Era el Niyodo-gawa?-exclamó Chihiro conteniendo la respiración._

 _-No, era uno sus descendientes ¿Lo sabías?_

 _-¿Qué?-exclamó Chihiro sorprendida-No, no sabía eso._

 _-Ya olvidé el nombre del río-murmuró su madre intentando recordar-Pero recuerdo que lo vaciaron porque interfería con la construcción de un distrito comercial._

 _-Sí, recuerdo que me contaste eso hace años-respondió Chihiro._

 _-¿Tú no recuerdas el nombre del río?-preguntó su madre._

Chihiro cerró los ojos buscando el nombre en sus memorias, pero fue inútil.

 _-No, lo olvidé._

• _• •_

Matsuyama había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Chihiro estuvo ahí muchos años atrás, estaba mucho más grande e industrializada, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de recorrerla, pues el tren que los llevaría al poblado de Kumakôgen llegó al poco tiempo, una vez más Chihiro se ausentó de su ambiente mientras viajaba en el tren junto a sus otros 14 compañeros de clase. Pero había algo diferente esta vez, ella nunca había ido a Kumakôgen, sin embargo el recorrido se le hacía conocido, como si no fuera la primera vez que realizaba ese viaje.

 _-¿Ogino-chan?_

Chihiro volvió a la realidad con un respingo, Tamaki Ken se hallaba de pie frente a ella.

 _-¿Dime, Tamaki-san?_

 _-Dicen que llegaremos al anochecer-dijo Tamaki-Como no hay nada que hacer hasta mañana, me preguntaba si querías ir a recorrer Kumakôgen y tomar un café o algo…_

 _-Suena bien-sonrió Chihiro-¿Con quiénes?_

 _-Sólo conmigo…-titubeó Tamaki mirando al suelo._

 _-¿Eh?-murmuró Chihiro cayendo en cuenta lo que estaba pasando._

Buscó con la mirada a Aoi que estaba sentada frente a ella, pero ella dormía, aunque en realidad sólo fingía dormir.

 _-¿No quieres?-preguntó Tamaki al verla dudar-Si es así, no hay problema._

 _-No, está bien-replicó Chihiro rápidamente, lo último que quería era herirlo-Vamos._

 _-¿En serio?_

Chihiro asintió con la cabeza justo cuando el tren aminoró la velocidad, acaban de llegar a una de las cinco estaciones que los separaban de la estación de Kumakôgen, Tamaki le sonrió satisfecho y se sentó, dejando la ventana a la vista al hacerlo y justo ahí, en el andén de la estación, estaba una silueta de pie, camuflada por el sol del atardecer. Chihiro se lanzó hacia la ventana de un salto, el tren comenzó a moverse al retomar la marcha y tuvo un flashback: Esa misma imagen, en una estación mucho más rústica, mucho tiempo atrás, mucha agua alrededor y esa misma silueta oscura en el andén se perdía de vista en la distancia, era la silueta de un niño.


	2. Capítulo 1

**El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Capítulo 1**

El tren dio una sacudida inesperada y muy fuerte que lanzó a Chihiro contra la ventana, Tamaki la sostuvo justo a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara.

 _-¿Estás bien, Ogino-chan?-exclamó jalándola hacia sí y arrodillándose en el suelo con ella._

 _-Si-murmuró ella sobrecogida-¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Parece ser una falla del tren-murmuró Aoi sosteniéndose también de Tamaki debido a las violentas sacudidas del tren._

 _-Sosténgase fuerte-exclamó él agarrado firmemente del asiento._

Finalmente, con una última sacudida el tren se detuvo.

 _-¡Todos quédense en sus lugares!-les ordenó el profesor-Iré a ver qué sucede._

Los estudiantes y demás ocupantes del tren observaron por las ventanas, los operarios del tren bajaron y junto a algunos de los pasajeros observaban los rieles y hablaban entre sí.

 _-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó Aoi en voz alta asomada por la ventana._

 _-A juzgar por sus expresiones parece que hay una falla en los rieles-comentó Tamaki._

 _-¿Chihiro?-murmuró Aoi al verla sentada a lo lejos y completamente ajena a su ambiente._

 _-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó la mencionada._

 _-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Aoi extrañada._

 _-Nada…-murmuró Chihiro sacudiendo la cabeza-Sólo fue… Un Déjà vu…_

 _-¿Otra vez con eso?_

 _-No lo sé, supongo que se siente familiar venir aquí…_

 _-¿Ya habías venido?_

 _-En realidad no, pero…_

 _-¡Atención!-los llamó el profesor entrando al vagón-Necesito que los estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio bajen del tren._

Un murmullo general de curiosidad e impaciencia se alzó entre ellos, pero obedecieron de inmediato.

 _-Vengan por aquí-los guio el profesor._

Fueron hacia la parte delantera del tren, tal como Tamaki había deducido, los rieles se habían dañado, una profunda grieta en la tierra había aparecido en medio y había torcido los rieles, era imposible que un tren pudiera continuar por ahí.

 _-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que es esto?-preguntó el profesor señalando la grieta._

Todos se asomaron a observar la grieta que se perdía en la distancia, en la misma dirección en la que iban los rieles del tren.

 _-¿A qué se refiere, profesor?-preguntó Tamaki._

 _-Esto es el claro ejemplo de la naturaleza abriéndose paso-explicó el profesor-Esta grieta es causada por la fuerza de un río._

 _-¿Un río?_

 _-Y no me sorprendería que fuera el Niyodo-gawa-dijo el profesor agachándose con una linterna para observar la grieta-¿Escuchan? ¿El correr del agua?_

Los estudiantes comenzaron a imitarlo, agachándose y juntando los oídos al suelo para escuchar el agua bajo tierra. Chihiro sentía miedo a imitarlos, no entendía porque pero así era.

 _-¿Ogino-chan?-murmuró Tamaki al ver que era la única que se mantenía lejos._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Ogino?-le preguntó el profesor impaciente-Ven aquí, escucha, esto hace parte de la práctica._

 _-Es una grieta pequeña, Chihiro-le dijo Aoi-No pasa nada._

Chihiro contuvo sus temblores y se acercó, conforme lo hacía el sonido del agua aumentaba, cuando se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza el nivel del agua aumentó súbitamente y todos quedaron empapados, tal como surgió, la ola de agua desapareció.

 _-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-gritó Tamaki asustado._

El profesor lamió su mano para probar el agua que los mojaba.

 _-Agua dulce-concluyó-Tal como dije, es un río._

 _-Qué extraño, nunca me había pasado algo como esto-murmuró Aoi sacudiendo el empapado cabello._

Chihiro estaba pasmada, había sido cuando ella se acercó a la grieta que el agua había emergido, la ola los había mojado a todos, pero ella estaba completamente seca.

 _-Que buenos reflejos tienes, Ogino-chan-comentó Tamaki al percatarse del detalle-Evitaste que te mojara._

• _• •_

 _-¡Estoy agotada!-se quejó Aoi dejándose caer en la cama de la habitación de la posada que compartía con Chihiro._

 _-También yo-suspiró Chihiro sentándose en la suya y bajando su equipaje._

Dado que la avería del tren había sido directamente causada por el motivo del viaje, el profesor les había ordenado que el trayecto que les quedaba hacia Kumakôgen (Que eran aproximadamente 20 kilómetros) lo debían recorrer a pie, siguiendo la grieta del río, era un trecho largo y difícil, sin mencionar que se detenían cada cierto tramo para que el profesor examinara la grieta y les diera algunas lecciones, de manera que llegaron mucho más tarde de lo que habían pensado.

 _-Chihiro…_

Ella se giró hacia su amiga, el tono de su voz indicaba cautela.

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Ya estás mejor?_

 _-¿Mejor?_

 _-Sí, te noté tensa todo el camino-respondió Aoi preocupada-¿Acaso estás inquieta por la cita con Tamaki?_

 _-¿Cita?-murmuró Chihiro desconcertada._

 _-¡Ah, Chihiro!-la regañó Aoi despeinándole el cabello impetuosamente-¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas? ¡Tamaki te invitó a salir en el tren!_

 _-Creí que estabas dormida, Aoi-murmuró Chihiro mirándola con suspicacia._

Aoi se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada.

 _-Yo…_

 _-Estabas escuchando-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-Supuse que Tamaki quería privacidad-murmuró Aoi._

Chihiro la miró con reprobación.

 _-Lo siento-se disculpó Aoi inclinándose._

 _-Está bien-respondió Chihiro yendo hacia la ventana._

 _-¿Entonces?-preguntó Aoi-¿No deberías estar arreglándote para tu cita?_

 _-No creo que sea posible-dijo Chihiro mirando el luminoso poblado de Kumakôgen-Estoy cansada y seguro que Tamaki-san está igual._

 _-No creo que él piense lo mismo-respondió Aoi-No creo que deje pasar esta oportunidad._

Chihiro suspiró con resignación, no era que no quisiera salir con Tamaki, era un chico guapo, muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, era muy popular entre las chicas, pero no era por eso que Chihiro había accedido a la cita, era porque era un amigo muy querido para ella y no quería lastimarlo, nunca había pensado en el cómo chico, pero le parecía justo darse la oportunidad de conocerlo en esa faceta, pero lo que la hacía suspirar era lo cansada que estaba, habían recorrido caminando 20 kilómetros por los rieles del tren, no le apetecía nada seguir caminando esa noche. Mientras lo pensaba tocaron la puerta.

 _-¿Si?-murmuró Aoi abriendo la puerta._

Chihiro se giró con un respingo al escuchar la voz masculina en la puerta, era Tamaki, se le notaba el agotamiento en la cara pero ya se había bañado y cambiado.

 _-Kimura-san, Ogino-chan-saludó él con un gesto de la mano._

 _-Tamaki-san…-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-Lo siento, Ogino-chan-murmuró él al ver que no estaba arreglada ni lista-Supongo que lo de la cita de esta noche queda aplazado, te ves agotada._

 _-Bueno yo…-titubeó ella._

Aoi le dirigió una mirada irritada.

 _-Si me das 15 minutos-sonrió Chihiro-Estaré lista._

 _-¿En serio?-preguntó Tamaki a coro con Aoi._

 _-Me daré una ducha-murmuró Chihiro-Nos vemos en la entrada en un rato, Tamaki-san, espérame por favor._

 _-Claro-sonrió Tamaki radiantemente-Con permiso._

Chihiro se apresuró a ducharse y no tardó en estar lista, nunca había usado maquillaje y de hecho nunca se había esmerado mucho en arreglarse, llevaba el cabello largo casi hasta la cintura y muy a menudo se lo recogía con una goma que tenía desde que podía recordar y a la que le tenía mucho cariño, por más que pasara el tiempo la goma no cambiaba, se mantenía como nueva.

- _Siempre te recoges el cabello con esa goma-le dijo Aoi al verla-Pero deberías dejártelo suelto esta noche._

 _-¿Por qué?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-El sex-appeal querida-sonrió Aoi guiñándole un ojo._

 _-Cállate, no estoy en ese plan y lo sabes-replicó Chihiro haciéndose una coleta alta-Ya me voy._

 _-Pásala bien-sonrió Aoi con picardía-Buen provecho._

 _-Tonta-replicó Chihiro riendo mientras cerraba la puerta._

Tamaki la esperaba en la entrada, estaba muy nervioso, pero sonrió igual que siempre al verla.

 _-Ogino-chan-saludó-¿Segura que está bien? ¿No estás cansada?_

 _-No negaré que estoy cansada-sonrió Chihiro-Todos lo estamos, pero una promesa es una promesa._

 _-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti-sonrió Tamaki._

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se sonrojaron, Tamaki se cubrió la boca con la mano, había pensado en voz alta, Chihiro se dio vuelta para intentar disimular su vergüenza y comenzó a caminar.

 _-¿Adónde iremos?_

 _-Vi una casa de té no muy lejos de aquí-titubeó Tamaki avergonzado-Podríamos tomar algo caliente, hace frío._

 _-Vamos-sonrió Chihiro._

Se encaminaron al lugar en silencio y entraron, tomaron un té hablando alegremente sobre la universidad, los amigos, incluso sobre el clima, no parecía para nada una cita, más bien era una salida de amigos y eso estaba bien para Tamaki, él quería ir despacio, Chihiro le gustaba desde que la vio por primera vez, pero no quería arruinar las cosas apresurándose, le había costado años reunir el valor de invitarla a salir, tenía que ser paciente.

 _-Te notó algo distraída desde que bajamos del tren-comentó Tamaki al verla ensimismada mirando por la ventana._

 _-Es extraño-susurró Chihiro-Siento tanta familiaridad en este lugar…_

 _-¿La casa de té?-preguntó Tamaki._

 _-El pueblo-respondió Chihiro-Siento como si esta no fuera la primera vez que vengo a Kumakôgen._

 _-Ah si-respondió Tamaki mirando también por la ventana-Te oí decirlo en el tren varias veces._

 _-Debo parecer un disco rayado-murmuró Chihiro avergonzada apretándose la mejillas con las manos._

 _-Quizás Kimura-san no te tome en serio, pero yo si-respondió Tamaki con gravedad._

Chihiro lo miró sobresaltada.

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Creo en los Déjà vus-respondió Tamaki asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza-Y creo que si te sientes así debe ser por algo._

Chihiro no respondió, se quedó pensativa, estaba tan acostumbrada a que Aoi no tomara en serio sus inquietudes que el hecho de que Tamaki le creyera la desconcertó, había llegado a negarse muchas cosas por creer que Aoi estaba en lo cierto y sólo se trataba de su imaginación, pero escuchar a Tamaki tan convencido le daba una luz, quizás todas esas sensaciones si eran reales y si surgían por una razón, esa razón podría estar en Kumakôgen.

 _-¿Ogino-chan?_

Chihiro volvió a la realidad con un respingo, mientras reflexionaba se había inclinado hacia la ventana y el cansancio casi la había vencido, Tamaki la sostenía.

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tamaki preocupado._

 _-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-exclamó Chihiro desconcertada-Lo siento, creo que me dormí._

 _-Lo sabía, estás cansada-sonrió Tamaki condescendientemente-Regresemos al hostal._

 _-Pero…-titubeó Chihiro apenada-La promesa._

 _-Ya salimos-sonrió Tamaki incorporándose-No importa que durara poco, fue divertido._

 _-Gracias Tamaki-san-sonrió Chihiro._

 _-Regresemos-sonrió Tamaki._

 _-Sí-sonrió Chihiro._

Salieron del salón de té y emprendieron el regreso, pasaron por el templo del lugar, que era realmente majestuoso y estaba hermosamente iluminado, Chihiro no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por el lugar.

 _-¿Quieres ir al templo?-le preguntó a Tamaki señalando la empinada escalera que daba al entrada._

 _-Mejor mañana-suspiró Tamaki, más por ella que por sí mismo, aunque cualquier excusa era buena para pasar más tiempo a solas con Chihiro, sabía que sus reservas de energía eran mínimas, no la creía capaz de subir hasta el templo-Debemos descansar, comenzamos la práctica en la mañana y ya es tarde._

 _-Ah, es verdad-murmuró Chihiro decepcionada-Démonos prisa._

Tamakiretomó el camino delante de ella que se giró para volver a mirar hacia lo alto donde se alzaba la entrada del templo, tenía un extraño impulso de entrar, quería hacerlo, pero Tamaki tenía razón.

 _-Qué bonita goma llevas en el cabello, niña ¿Dónde la conseguiste?_

Chihiro se sobresaltó y se giró, una mujer estaba justo frente a ella y la observaba con curiosidad, era alta, de tez clara, ojos redondos, cabello largo y rostro ovalado, para cuando Chihiro se dio cuenta la mujer ya sostenía su cabello entre las manos y examinaba la goma.

 _-¿Qué haces?-exclamó Chihiro alarmada por el intempestivo contacto._

 _-¿Ogino-chan?-exclamó Tamaki al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía._

 _-Dime niña-repitió la mujer jalándole un poco el cabello para evitar que se moviera-¿Dónde conseguiste esta goma?_

 _-¡No lo sé!-respondió Chihiro debatiéndose-¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Le he tenido desde siempre!_

La mujer se sobresaltó al oírla gritar y le soltó el cabello para en su lugar tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y examinar su cara muy de cerca.

 _-¡No puede ser…! ¡No puedes ser tú…!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Acaso tú eres… ¿Sen?_


	3. Capítulo 2

**El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _-Lo siento, no sé de qué me está hablando-replicó Chihiro separándose para evitar que volviera a sujetarla._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la mujer._

 _-¡Ogino-chan!-exclamó Tamaki poniéndose delante de ella._

 _-Estoy bien-replicó Chihiro a Tamaki y se volvió a la mujer-Me llamo Ogino Chihiro ¿Quién es usted?_

 _-¿Chihiro?-murmuró la mujer pensativa._

 _-¿Cuál es su nombre?-insistió Chihiro._

 _-¿La conoces?-preguntó Tamaki extrañado._

 _-¡Soy Rin!-exclamó la mujer-¿Me recuerdas?_

 _-¿Rin?_

 _-Sí, nos conocimos hace años, justo aquí-respondió ella-Aquí te conocíamos con el nombre de Sen._

 _-¿Sen?_

 _-Te ves tan diferente…-murmuró Rin examinándola-No pareces la niña torpe y flacucha que eras entonces._

 _-¿Ogino-chan?-murmuró Tamaki._

Chihiro observó atentamente a la mujer, no recordaba haberla conocido, pero tenía la certeza de que decía la verdad, no podía explicarlo, pero así se sentía.

 _-¿Yo estuve aquí hace años?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-Sí, pero todo era diferente en ese entonces, es difícil de explicar-respondió Rin-Creo que deberíamos ir con Zeniba-sama, ella predijo que vendrías, por eso estoy aquí, debo llevarte con ella._

 _-¿Zeniba-sama?_

 _-¿Tampoco la recuerdas?-preguntó Rin-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace 12 años?_

Chihiro negó con la cabeza.

 _-No hay tiempo que perder-replicó Rin tomándola del brazo-Vamos._

 _-Espera-exclamó Tamaki tomando a Chihiro del otro brazo-No puedo permitir que te la lleves así como así._

 _-Tamaki-san-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-Suéltala humano-se quejó Rin-Esto no te concierne._

 _-Si se trata de Ogino-chan claro que me concierne-replicó Tamaki con firmeza._

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedes venir-respondió Rin-Adonde vamos no pueden entrar humanos._

 _-¿Cómo es eso?-replicó Tamaki con escepticismo-¿Acaso tú y Ogino-chan no son humanas?_

 _-¡Bingo!-sonrió Rin con sarcasmo-Al menos no somos humanas comunes y corrientes como tú._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamó Tamaki desconcertado._

 _-Rin-san-murmuró Chihiro-¿De verdad Tamaki-san no puede acompañarnos?_

 _-Imposible-respondió Rin-Solo quienes hemos estado en el otro plano podemos entrar al templo._

 _-¿Otro plano?-preguntaron Chihiro y Tamaki al unísono._

 _-Otro plano espiritual-explicó Rin con impaciencia-Ya vámonos, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso._

Chihiro no podía explicarlo, pero su instinto le decía que debía ir con Rin, confiaba en ella aún sin conocerla, aunque no lo entendía, sabía que eso era lo correcto, se giró hacia Tamaki y se soltó de su agarre.

 _-Tamaki-san…_

 _-Ni siquiera lo pienses-la interrumpió él al notar sus intenciones-No pienso dejarte sola._

 _-Estaré bien, regresa al hostal-replicó Chihiro._

 _-¡De eso nada!-respondió Tamaki comenzando a molestarse-¿Por qué seguirás a una mujer que ni siquiera conoces?_

 _-Creo que si la conozco, pero no lo recuerdo-respondió Chihiro-Mi instinto me dice que vaya con ella… ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Es como un Déjà vu…_

 _-La verdad no entiendo-replicó Tamaki._

 _-Dijiste que me creías-respondió Chihiro-Si de verdad me crees como dices me dejarás ir._

Tamaki la miró, Chihiro le devolvió la mirada con determinación.

 _-Promete que volverás-le dijo en voz baja-No regresaré al hostal hasta que regreses._

 _-Lo prometo-sonrió Chihiro estirando su dedo meñique hacia él-Pero regresa al hostal, hace demasiado frío y no sé cuánto pueda tardarme._

Tamaki unió su meñique al de ella sellando la promesa.

 _-Te esperaré, Ogino-chan._

Chihiro sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por Rin, subiendo las empinadas escaleras del templo, cuando pasaron el arco de la entrada escuchó pasos tras ella y se volvió, Tamaki subía corriendo tras ellas.

 _-Tamaki-san-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-No importa-replicó Rin-No podrá atravesar la entrada por más que lo intente._

Tal como Rin había dicho, Tamaki llegó hasta el arco y rebotó contra un campo de fuerza invisible que lo hizo caer de espaldas y rodar algunas escaleras abajo.

 _-¡Tamaki-san!-exclamó Chihiro preocupada._

Él se incorporó rápidamente y volvió a subir, golpeando la barrera invisible que le impedía avanzar, Chihiro fue hacia él pero la barrera los separaba irremediablemente, sólo podía verlo golpear y gesticular pero ya no oía su voz.

 _-En este momento estamos en planos diferentes-explicó Rin tomándola de la mano y alejándola del arco para guiarla hacia el templo-No hay modo de que él atraviese la barrera hacia este plano ni tampoco tú puedes regresar._

 _-Pero…-replicó Chihiro asustada._

 _-Descuida, dentro de poco tu existencia será olvidada en el mundo de los humanos-dijo Rin._

 _-¿Qué?-chilló Chihiro._

 _-Sólo durante el tiempo que permanezcas en este mundo-explicó Rin-Cuando regreses será como si nada hubiera pasado, lo prometo._

 _-No entiendo nada-murmuró Chihiro apenada._

 _-Descuida, Zeniba-sama te explicará todo-sonrió Rin._

Siguieron caminando en silencio hacia el enorme templo que se alzaba delante de ellas.

 _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sen?_

Chihiro asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

 _-Comprendo que te hayas olvidado de este mundo, de hecho es poco lo que queda de él, comprendo también que te olvidaras de mí, de Kamaji, incluso de Yubaba y Zeniba-sama-dijo Rin-Pero… ¿Acaso también olvidaste a Haku?_

 _-¿Haku?-repitió Chihiro, ese nombre le causaba una nostalgia inexplicable, pero no podía recordar a la persona a la que le pertenecía._

Rin la observó expectante pero Chihiro negó con la cabeza.

 _-No puedo creerlo…-murmuró Rin con tristeza-Sino recuerdas a Haku, de verdad olvidaste todo…_

 _-¿Quién es Haku?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-Haku es la razón de que sigas con vida, Sen-respondió Rin-Le debes mucho, al igual que yo._

Chihiro no respondió, se limitó a seguir caminando hasta que entraron al templo, contrario a su rústico exterior, el interior del templo era sumamente lujoso y colorido, su aspecto le recordaba un lugar de sus sueños, pero no podía asegurar que fuera algo real.

 _-¡Ya regresé!-se anunció Rin en voz alta-¡He traído a Sen!_

Justo delante de ella, emergió una figura, una mujer de cabeza gigantesca y cuerpo pequeño, cabello cano recogido en un elegante moño, la nariz ocupaba gran parte de la cara y ojos muy grandes, Chihiro no pudo evitar ahogar un grito al verla, no sólo por su sorpresiva aparición sino por su extraña apariencia.

 _-¡Chihiro-chan!-exclamó la mujer y la abrazó._

Chihiro se quedó quieta hasta que la mujer se separó.

 _-Buenas noches-murmuró inclinándose._

La mujer interrogó a Rin con la mirada.

 _-No recuerda nada-explicó Rin inmediatamente-No recuerda haber visitado nuestro mundo, no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros…_

 _-¿Qué?-murmuró la mujer desconcertada-¿Estás segura de que es Chihiro?_

 _-Me llamo Ogino Chihiro-aclaró ella volviendo a inclinarse-No sé si realmente soy la persona que buscan, pero ese es mi nombre._

 _-Pero la goma del cabello…-murmuró la mujer-Por eso te la obsequié, para que nunca olvidaras…_

Chihiro se soltó el cabello y le estiró la goma.

 _-¿Habla de esto?_

 _-Sí, yo la elaboré para ti, fue un regalo-dijo la mujer._

 _-¿Usted me la regaló?_

 _-Así es._

 _-¿Usted es Zeniba?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-Así es ¿No recuerdas como obtuviste la goma?_

 _-No, siempre la tuve y siempre le llevo conmigo-respondió Chihiro._

 _-Supongo que es lo que hace el tiempo en las personas-murmuró Zeniba caminando de un lado a otro._

 _-Lo lamento-se disculpó Chihiro avergonzada-Lamento no poder recordarlas._

 _-Descuida, ya recordarás-replicó Zeniba-Nada de lo que sucede se olvida aunque tú no puedas recordarlo._

Chihiro dio un respingo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras.

 _-Zeniba-sama…-murmuró Rin._

La bruja se giró hacia ella.

 _-Hay algo más grave…_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Sen… Quiero decir, Chihiro… No recuerda nada sobre Haku…_

Zeniba se giró hacia Chihiro, acercándose violentamente a ella.

 _-¡Chihiro! ¿Es eso cierto?_

 _-Lo siento, no sé quién es esa persona llamada Haku-confirmó ella._

 _-Esto es un problema…-murmuró Zeniba volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro._

 _-¿Esa personas… Era importante para mi?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-Y tú para él-respondió Zeniba asintiendo con la cabeza-Eres nuestra única esperanza…_

 _-¿Esperanza?-repitió Chihiro desconcertada._

 _-Si tú no puedes salvar a Haku, nadie podrá._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Hola lectores! Pido disculpas por la laaaaaarga tardanza de esta actualización, la verdad es que se me desvaneció la inspiración de este fic y no podía escribir, estuve a punto de desistir, pero bueno, he reflexionado a más no poder hasta que por fin ha resurgido de las cenizas la inspiración y heme aquí de nuevo... Quizás a estas alturas ya no tengo seguidores xD Pero seguiré actualizando, al igual que en mis otros fics no prometo fechas, porque mis horarios y mi salud son un poco impredecibles... En fin... Si aún queda alguien leyendo esto... Disfruten el capítulo!**_

 _• • •_

 **El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _-¿Salvarlo?-murmuró Chihiro asustada-¿Qué le sucedió? En primer lugar ¿De quién me hablan?_

 _-Déjame preguntarte algo, Chihiro-chan-replicó Zeniba sin responder su pregunta-¿Cuándo eras pequeña te caíste a un río, verdad?_

Chihiro se sobresaltó, aunque no debería sorprenderle que esas extrañas personas supieran ese detalle si parecían saber todo sobre ella.

 _-Así es…_

 _-Quiero que recuerdes como se llamaba el río-murmuró Zeniba._

 _-El río… Se llamaba…-titubeó Chihiro esforzándose por recordar-Se llamaba…_

 _-¿En serio no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Zeniba._

 _-Sé que lo sé, pero no puedo… No puedo recordarlo…_

 _-Nigihayami…-susurró Zeniba dándole una pista._

 _-Nigihayami…-repitió Chihiro._

Y todo dio un vuelco y Chihiro ya no estaba en el templo con esas extrañas personas, estaba en medio de un sinfín de nubes y hacía mucho frío, el viento le acariciaba la cara y ¿Volaba? Sí, estaba volando, se deslizaba en el aire como si fuera agua, por un instante creyó que estaba sola, pero no era así, iba sobre el lomo de un enorme y estilizado dragón blanco de melena color verde aguamarina y de pronto, de la nada, el dragón se desvaneció en un sinfín de escamas tornasoladas y comenzó a caer, Chihiro intentó gritar pero no pudo, sólo caía, cuando se dio cuenta el dragón había sido reemplazado por un niño, un niño de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello largo del mismo color de la melena del dragón, él sostenía sus manos, la miraba con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _-¡Chihiro, muchas gracias! ¡Mi verdadero nombre es Nigihayami KohakuNushi!_

 _-¿Nigihayami?-repitió Chihiro._

 _-¡Nigihayami KohakuNushi!-respondió el niño._

 _-Vaya nombre, parece el nombre de un dios…_

 _-Y también puedo recordar muy bien que caíste dentro de mí cuando eras pequeña, se te había caído el zapato…_

 _-Si-sonrió Chihiro mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos-Y tú me llevaste hasta donde el agua no me cubría, Kohaku. ¡Gracias!_

Chihiro volvió a la realidad con un gran sobresalto que alarmó a quienes la rodeaban y cayó de rodillas con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

 _-¡HAKU!-chilló cubriéndose la boca con las manos._

 _-¿Chihiro-chan?-murmuró Zeniba cuidadosamente._

 _-Abuelita…-murmuró Chihiro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos._

 _-Recordaste-sonrió Rin a su lado._

 _-¿Rin-san?-murmuró Chihiro desde los brazos de la bruja._

 _-Ya era hora, siempre tan lenta-se quejó ella._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Acaso he vuelto al mundo de los dioses?-preguntó Chihiro mirando alrededor asustada._

 _-No estamos en el mundo de los dioses como tal-respondió Zeniba-Estamos en el mundo humano pero en un plano diferente._

 _-¿Dónde está Haku? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Chihiro sin dar espera._

Zeniba y Rin se miraron sin saber que responder.

 _-¿Algo le pasó a Haku?-preguntó Chihiro agitándose-Quiero verlo ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Cálmate Chihiro-chan-respondió Zeniba sosteniéndola por los hombros-Quiero que seas consciente de lo que está sucediendo._

Chihiro la miró, miró a su alrededor y se miró a sí misma, acababa de percatarse de su apariencia, había vuelto a sentirse como la pequeña niña flacucha que fue cuando conoció a Haku, pero no era así, era una mujer ahora, habían pasado años, demasiados años.

- _Abuelita…-murmuró ella mirando alrededor-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

 _-12 años, mi niña._

 _-12… Años…-titubeó ella._

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _-¡Haku! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto?_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Rin._

 _-Él y yo hicimos una promesa, cuando nos separamos dijimos que nos volveríamos a encontrar-sollozó Chihiro-Pero yo… No sé en qué momento… La olvidé, olvidé la promesa y lo olvidé a él, soy una persona horrible… Lo abandoné…_

 _-Lo suponía…-murmuró Zeniba-Si fue por ti después de todo… Era lo que necesitaba confirmar._

Chihiro y Rin la miraron.

 _-¿A qué se refiere, Zeniba-sama?-preguntó Rin._

 _-Me costaba mucho comprender las razones de Haku para hacer lo que hizo, pero al escuchar a Chihiro-chan ahora lo tengo claro-respondió la bruja._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-preguntó Chihiro alarmada._

 _-Quiero que entiendas algo, Chihiro-chan-evadió Zeniba-Tu llegada a nuestro mundo fue antinatural, al entrar a nuestro plano rompiste con nuestro equilibrio, pero cuando salvaste a tus padres y regresaste a tu mundo, las dimensiones retornaron a la normalidad, para que ese equilibrio fuera completo era necesario que se borraran tus memorias, así que no debes recriminarte por olvidarte de Haku y de nuestro mundo._

 _-¿No fue… Mi culpa?-sollozó Chihiro entrecortadamente._

 _-No, no lo fue-asintió Zeniba._

 _-¿Y él también se olvidó de mí?-preguntó Chihiro._

Zeniba y Rin intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

 _-¿Abuelita?-murmuró Zen mirando a una y a otra._

 _-Sen, Haku te…-comenzó Rin._

 _-Rin-replicó Zeniba interrumpiéndola._

 _-Zeniba-sama-replicó Rin-Sen tiene que saber la verdad._

 _-Pero…-titubeó Zeniba._

 _-¿Pero qué?-replicó Chihiro pasando de la tristeza a la decisión._

Tanto Zeniba como Rin la miraron con asombro, aunque ella ya les había demostrado su determinación muchos años atrás, ver su determinación ahora que era toda una mujer era aún más impresionante.

 _-¿Pero qué, abuelita?-insistió Chihiro._

 _-Pero…-titubeó la bruja-No quiero que sufras…_

 _-No importa-replicó Chihiro volviéndose a Rin-Dime la verdad, Rin._

Rin miró a Zeniba que asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Cuando Haku te conoció y le devolviste su nombre, él volvió a ser un dios y restituyó el equilibrio en nuestro mundo-explicó Rin-Derrocó a Yubaba y nos liberó de su régimen, todo iba bien, todo estuvo bien durante 10 años…_

 _-¿Pero?-inquirió Chihiro con incertidumbre._

 _-Él no volvió a ser el mismo-respondió Rin-Tu partida le dejó un vacío que no pudo llenar._

 _-¿Un vacío?_

 _-Él no soportaba tu ausencia, Sen-respondió Rin impaciente-A pesar de haber vuelto a ser un dios, él no era feliz._

 _-Haku no era feliz…-murmuró Chihiro para sí._

 _-¿Recuerdas al Dios del Río que fue a los baños aquella vez?-preguntó Rin-¿El que te regaló ese pastel de hierbas como agradecimiento?_

Chihiro asintió con la cabeza.

- _Él es el abuelo de Haku-explicó Zeniba-Fue él quien nos encomendó la misión de buscarte, Chihiro-chan, él piensa que eres la única capaz de ayudarlo._

 _-¿El abuelo de Haku?-reaccionó Chihiro-¿Acaso es…? ¿El Niyodo-gawa?_

 _-Tu intuición no te falla, sigues siendo tú, Chihiro-chan-sonrió Zeniba-Es tal como dices, el Niyodo-gawa es el abuelo de Haku._

 _-Entonces… Esa solicitud a la universidad para investigar el caudal del Niyodo-gawa…-murmuró Chihiro._

 _-Tu grupo estaba destinado a ser elegido para esa tarea-dijo Zeniba-Así fue previsto por Niyodo-sama, él necesitaba que volvieras._

 _-¿Volver?_

 _-¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue aquí donde nos conocimos?-preguntó Rin-Justo aquí en el pueblo de Kumakôgen._

 _-¿El mundo de los dioses es Kumakôgen?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-No, la puerta dimensional se ubica en Kumakôgen-respondió Zeniba-Tu familia y tú se mudaron a Matsuyama, justo en el límite con Kumakôgen, tu padre tomó un atajo que los trajo aquí, llegando justo a la entrada de la puerta dimensional._

 _-Lo recuerdo-murmuró Chihiro-Creímos que se trataba de una feria abandonada… Entonces, si encuentro la puerta ¿Podré ver nuevamente a Haku?_

 _-La cuestión es-replicó Zeniba-Que la puerta ya no existe._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Haku nunca pudo olvidarte, Chihiro-chan-respondió Zeniba-Investigó y estudió todos los métodos para poder reencontrarse contigo, lo hizo durante 10 años, pero cuando encontró la manera estaba tan feliz que no comprendió lo que estaba en juego._

 _-No entiendo…_

 _-Haku salió del mundo de los dioses para ir a buscarte, pero no se dio cuenta que al hacerlo rompió nuestro equilibrio._

 _-¿Su equilibrio?-repitió Chihiro sin comprender._

 _-¿No lo captas?-preguntó Rin impaciente._

 _-Haku renunció a su condición de dios, Chihiro-chan-explicó Zeniba-Y se infiltró en el mundo humano para ir a buscarte._

Chihiro se sobresaltó sobremanera.

 _-¿Haku renunció a ser un dios por mí?_

 _-No creo que él quisiera renunciar a su condición de dios-reflexionó Zeniba-Pero creo que sus deseos de volver a verte eran tan grandes que nublaron su juicio. Al abandonar nuestro mundo, específicamente nuestro plano, nos dejó a la deriva, sin líder. Sin Haku nuestro mundo se está desmoronando, Chihiro-chan._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Que se cae a pedazos-respondió Rin bruscamente-¿Por qué crees que los ríos se están secando y tantos desastres naturales han ocurrido en esta zona estos últimos meses?_

 _-Pero… Estoy segura que si hablan con Haku…_

 _-¿No lo entiendes, niña?-replicó Rin perdiendo la paciencia-Haku desapareció, nadie ha podido encontrarlo, ni siquiera el Niyodo-gawa ¿Para qué crees que te hizo venir hasta aquí?_

 _-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?-preguntó Chihiro con determinación-Díganme que debo hacer y lo haré._

 _-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Zeniba-Será muy peligroso, lo que viviste hace 12 años no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá ahora…_

 _-Ya reestablecí el equilibrio cuando apenas era una niña, lo volveré a hacer-respondió Chihiro sin amedrentarse._

Zeniba y Rin volvieron a intercambiar una mirada asombrada.

 _-Haré lo que sea por Haku-reiteró Chihiro al notar sus miradas._

 _-Niyodo-gawa tenía razón al hacerte venir-murmuró Zeniba-Vamos, te está esperando._


	5. Capítulo 4

**El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _-¡Zeniba-sama!_

Todos se volvieron, un chico muy alto y delgado venía hacia ellos, tenía la piel muy pálida, ojos y cabello negro azabache y su atuendo era negro también, llevaba una máscara a un lado de la cabeza, se acercó a la bruja con decisión y le susurró algo al oído, mientras lo hacía sus ojos se fijaron por primera vez en Chihiro.

 _-¿Kao?-murmuró Zeniba cuando él dejó de hablar abruptamente._

Pero él no la escuchaba, se había quedado ensimismado mirando a Chihiro que se sintió incómoda de inmediato con su mirada y se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de Rin.

 _-¡Oye!-le reclamó Rin-¡Deja de mirarla así! ¡Pervertido!_

Él se sobresaltó al escucharla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _-¡No estaba pensando nada de eso!-se defendió avergonzado._

 _-Kao-lo llamó Zeniba._

 _-¿Eh?-murmuró él mirando a la bruja-Lo lamento, Zeniba-sama._

Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y siguió susurrando.

 _-Ya veo…-murmuró Zeniba cuando él se separó-Lo mejor será ir cuanto antes._

 _-Zeniba-sama…-murmuró Kao._

Chihiro dio un ligero sobresalto cuando él volvió a mirarla.

 _-Ella es…_

 _-¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado!-exclamó Zeniba mirándola también-Chihiro-chan ¿Lo recuerdas? Él es Kao._

 _-¿Kao?-repitió ella sin comprender._

 _-¿Chihiro?-repitió Kao extrañado-¿Acaso ella es…? ¿Sen?_

 _-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó Chihiro._

 _-¿Eres Sen?-preguntó a su vez Kao._

 _-Sí, lo fui-respondió ella._

Kao se cubrió la boca con la mano y desvió la mirada avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo brillante. Chihiro lo miró desconcertada. Rin resopló con impaciencia.

 _-¿Recuerdas al monstruo Sin Cara que llevaste a los baños aquella vez?-preguntó Rin._

Chihiro dio un respingo y asintió con la cabeza, Rin lo señaló elocuentemente.

 _-¿Eres tú? ¿Eres el Sin Cara?-exclamó sorprendida._

 _-Soy Kao-murmuró él asintiendo con la cabeza pero mirando al suelo._ _/Kao="Cara" en japonés/_

 _-¡Has cambiado mucho!-sonrió Chihiro-¡No te reconocí!_

Él le mostró la máscara que llevaba a un lado de la cabeza y en efecto, era la misma máscara blanca que llevaba el Sin Cara años atrás.

 _-Si eres tú-sonrió Chihiro._

 _-Como bien sabes, Kao se quedó conmigo y se hizo mi subordinado-explicó Zeniba-Él cargaba una maldición, pero logramos romperla y recuperamos su cara, por eso decidió llamarse Kao._

 _-Así que eras humano después de todo, Kao-san-intuyó Chihiro._

 _-Todos fuimos humanos alguna vez-respondió Rin._

 _-¿En serio?-preguntó Chihiro._

Zeniba asintió con la cabeza, Chihiro se giró hacia Kao.

 _-Qué gusto saber que rompiste tu maldición-sonrió Chihiro-Me alegra poder ver tu cara al fin, Kao-san, es muy bonita._

Él se sonrojó aún más y se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración.

 _-Oye, no seas grosero-replicó Rin-Al menos agradécele._

 _-Mmm… Gra… Gracias…-titubeó él muy avergonzado._

Chihiro miró desconcertada a Zeniba que sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

 _-Démonos prisa, Niyodo-gawa-sama nos espera._

 _-Zeniba-sama…-preguntó Kao._

 _-Sí Kao, puedes venir, pero de prisa-los apremió Zeniba._

Emprendió el camino saliendo del templo junto a Rin, seguidos por Chihiro y Kao. Bajaron las escaleras donde minutos antes estaba Tamaki, ya no había rastros de él, el pueblo estaba desierto parecía un pueblo fantasma, algunas sombras brumosas se movían alrededor.

 _-¿Qué son?-preguntó Chihiro al notarlas._

 _-Humanos-respondió Rin-Estamos en un plano diferente, así que no pueden vernos._

Siguieron caminando, atravesando el pueblo e internándose en el bosque cercano, Kao aún respiraba agitadamente cuando reunió el valor para dirigirle la palabra a Chihiro.

 _-Mmm… ¿Sen-san…?_

 _-¿Dime?-respondió ella mirándolo mientras comenzaban a bajar una empinada ladera._

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Claro._

 _-¿Has venido por Kohaku-sama?_

Chihiro asintió decididamente con la cabeza.

 _-¿Por qué?_

Chihiro lo miró, le extrañaba esa pregunta ¿Acaso no era obvio?

 _-¿Cómo qué porqué?-preguntó ella._

 _-Él abandonó nuestro mundo sabiendo que eso traería consecuencias-respondió Kao desviando la mirada-No sé porque hacen tanto escándalo, él tomo una decisión, deberían dejarlo ser._

 _-Su mundo se está desmoronando-replicó Chihiro-¿No es esa suficiente razón para "hacer escándalo"?_

 _-Eso no es del todo cierto…-replicó a su vez Kao._

 _-Independientemente de que eso sea cierto o no-replicó Chihiro con seguridad-Él tomó esa decisión por causa mía, mayor razón para ayudarlo._

 _-¿Estás segura que fue así?-replicó Kao-Son 12 años los que han pasado, Sen-san._

 _-¿Y?-respondió ella._

 _-¿De verdad crees que él te esperó todo este tiempo?-preguntó Kao-Tú lo olvidaste._

Chihiro alzó la mirada al cielo, todo se aclaró en ese momento, su ensimismamiento en los trenes, esa sensación cobró sentido, si había alguien que la buscaba, si había alguien que la estaba esperando, la incertidumbre se transformó en certeza y lo comprendió: "Nada en esta vida se olvida aunque tú no puedas recordarlo". Era cierto que no había podido recordar a Haku todos esos años, pero no lo había olvidado, jamás lo había hecho.

 _-Yo nunca olvidé a Haku-respondió por fin mirando fijamente a Kao-Y él nunca me olvido a mí, me estuvo buscando, me estuvo esperando, siempre lo sentí, pero no me daba cuenta._

Kao puso expresión sombría y desvió la mirada, no dijo nada más durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron al caudal de un enorme y majestuoso río, el Niyodo-gawa.

 _-¡Niyodo-gawa-sama!-llamó Zeniba en voz alta-¡Ogino Chihiro está aquí!_

La corriente del río se detuvo de golpe y una voz surgió del agua.

 _-Déjennos._

Zeniba, Kao y Rin se retiraron colina arriba, cuando Chihiro estuvo sola, un gigantesco dragón surgió del agua ante ella.

 _-Ogino Chihiro-san ¿Eres tú?-preguntó con voz profunda._

Chihiro alzó la mirada asombrada, a pesar de haber crecido lo veía mucho más imponente de lo que recordaba.

 _-Sí, soy yo-respondió inclinándose respetuosamente-Niyodo-gawa._

 _-Has crecido-murmuró el dragón._

 _-12 años-asintió ella._

 _-Ya Zeniba te habrá informado de la situación-dijo Niyodo-gawa._

 _-Si señor-respondió ella-Dígame que debo hacer para traer a Haku de vuelta._

 _-No puedo decirte que hacer-respondió el dios-Eso debes descubrirlo tú misma, pero puedo decirte donde debes llevarlo cuando lo encuentres._

 _-¿Dónde debo llevarlo?_

 _-Debes llevarlo de vuelta a la puerta dimensional-respondió Niyodo-gawa-Su presencia la reconstruirá._

 _-Entonces debo encontrarlo y llevarlo a la puerta-repitió Chihiro._

 _-Sé que suena fácil pero no lo será-respondió Niyodo-gawa-¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió cuando cruzaste la puerta dimensional hace 12 años?_

 _-¿Lo que me sucedió?_

 _-Si Kohaku no te hubiera ayudado habrías desaparecido, tu presencia no era natural ahí-explicó el dios-A Kohaku le pasará lo mismo en tu mundo, con el tiempo su presencia será rechazada y desaparecerá._

Chihiro ahogó un grito de horror.

 _-Por eso, Ogino Chihiro-san, es imperativo que lo encuentres lo más pronto posible._

 _-¿De verdad cree que puedo hacerlo?-preguntó Chihiro-Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar._

 _-Mi nieto y tú comparten un lazo que va más allá de toda compresión-respondió Niyodo-gawa-Me di cuenta en el momento en el que elegiste darle el pastel de hierbas que te di para salvar a tus padres, estabas dispuesta a todo para salvarlo._

 _-Él me salvó-respondió Chihiro-Yo quería salvarlo también._

 _-Y lo hiciste-sonrió el dragón-Ahora el lazo que los une es más poderoso que cualquier magia conocida. Te pido que lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor salva a mi nieto una vez más._

 _-Lo haré-respondió Chihiro decidida._

 _-Llama a Zeniba y a los demás-dijo el dios-Les permitiré pasar a tu plano para que te ayuden en todo lo que puedan._

 _-Volveré pronto-respondió Chihiro._

 _-Buena suerte-se despidió el dragón._

Zeniba, Kao y Rin se sobresaltaron al verla pasar ladera arriba.

 _-¡Chihiro-chan!-la llamó Zeniba extrañada-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Niyodo-gawa los necesita-respondió Chihiro sin detenerse-Los espero en el templo, por favor dense prisa, necesito volver a mi mundo cuanto antes._

Zeniba, Kao y Rin se miraron desconcertados y bajaron hacia el río, Chihiro siguió subiendo la ladera a buen paso, la imagen de la silueta del niño en la estación cercana a Kumakôgen le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ya tenía una clara idea de dónde empezar a buscar.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Un agradecimiento grande a quienes han leído y comentado este fic. Lamento la tardanza, la inspiración va y viene...**_

* * *

 **El Tren del Destino**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **Capítulo 5**

 _-Abuelita-dijo Chihiro con decisión una vez la alcanzaron en el templo-Necesito que me regreses a mi plano._

 _-Si vuelves a tu plano no podré ayudarte-respondió Zeniba-Solo los que alguna vez fueron humanos pueden pasar al otro lado._

 _-Descuide Zeniba-sama-intervino Kao-Rin y yo la acompañaremos._

Rin asintió reiterando sus palabras. Zeniba respiró profundamente y palmeó la espalda de Chihiro.

 _-Te has vuelto una mujer admirable, Chihiro-chan._

Chihiro le sonrió en respuesta.

 _-Al atravesar el arco del templo regresarás a tu plano-dijo Zeniba-Ten mucho cuidado._

 _-Gracias abuelita-sonrió Chihiro y sin dar espera fue directamente a la salida del templo._

Sintió el cambio en la atmosfera al atravesar el arco, Kao y Rin la siguieron escaleras abajo, Chihiro iba tan concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer que chocó de frente contra alguien al pie de las escaleras.

 _-¡Ogino-chan!_

 _-¿Tamaki-san?-exclamó Chihiro sorprendida al verlo._

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tamaki alarmado-Te perdí de vista un minuto y luego ya no estabas…_

 _-Estoy bien-respondió Chihiro retomando la marcha-No pasa nada._

Kao se adelantó para alcanzarla seguido por Rin.

 _-Esa mujer…-murmuró Tamaki al ver a Rin-Ogino-chan ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

 _-Amigos-respondió Chihiro acelerando el paso-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo que perder._

 _-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Tamaki corriendo para alcanzarlos._

 _-Necesito recoger algunas cosas de mi equipaje-respondió Chihiro._

Kao y Rin se miraron desconcertados pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Chihiro llegó a la posada donde se hospedaban y subió directo a su habitación, Kao y Rin se quedaron esperándola afuera pero Tamaki la siguió hasta su habitación.

 _-¡Chihiro!-chilló Aoi cuando ella entró bruscamente._

Chihiro no respondió, sacó su equipaje y comenzó a rebuscar en él apresuradamente.

 _-¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que está pasando?-exclamó Tamaki entrando en la habitación tras ella._

 _-¿Tamaki?-exclamó Aoi asustada-¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-No es nada malo-respondió Chihiro-No te preocupes Aoi, solo necesito algo de mi equipaje._

Aoi y Tamaki se miraron asustados, mientras Chihiro sacaba un bento a medio comer que contenía varios onigiris que ella misma había hecho para comer durante el viaje, se giró hacia Tamaki tan violentamente que él y Aoi retrocedieron varios pasos, la expresión de Chihiro la hacía parecer algo maniática.

 _-Tamaki-san, necesito un favor._

 _-¿Eh?-murmuró él asustado._

 _-Necesito que me prestes algo de ropa._

 _-¿Ropa?_

 _-Sí, que sea algo abrigado, hace frío afuera-respondió Chihiro-Y unos zapatos también._

 _-¿Para qué?-preguntó Aoi alarmada-¿Qué pasa, Chihiro?_

 _-Debo recoger a alguien-respondió Chihiro apresuradamente-Y hace mucho frío afuera._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?-exclamó Aoi-¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Casi es medianoche! ¿Cómo es eso que recogerás a alguien?_

Chihiro no respondió, no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones, miró directamente a Tamaki.

 _-¿Lo harás, Tamaki-san? ¿Me ayudarás?_

 _-Sólo si me dejas acompañarte-respondió él._

 _-¡No le sigas la corriente, Tamaki!-lo regañó Aoi._

 _-Está bien-respondió Chihiro ignorando a su amiga-Pero sin hacer preguntas._

Parecía que Tamaki iba a replicar pero en lugar de eso se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, regresando al rato con una bolsa que contenía la ropa que Chihiro acababa de solicitarle.

 _-Vamos._

Cuando Chihiro iba a salir Aoi la sostuvo firmemente del brazo.

 _-No te dejaré ir a menos que me expliques lo que está pasando-le dijo._

 _-Lo haré-respondió Chihiro-Necesito que nos cubras si el profesor pregunta por nosotros, espero no tardar mucho, pero nunca se sabe, así que..._

 _-No lo haré-replicó Aoi-No si no me dices…_

 _-¡Te lo diré! ¡Pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder!-la interrumpió Chihiro con determinación-¡Confía en mí, Aoi, por favor!_

Ella no respondió pero la soltó y eso fue suficiente respuesta para Chihiro que bajó a toda prisa, saliendo de la posada con Tamaki pisándole los talones. Kao y Rin se apresuraron a seguirlos, salieron del pueblo hacia la estación del tren.

 _-¿Qué haces, Ogino-chan?-gritó Tamaki al ver que se bajaba a las vías del tren._

 _-Deja de dar la lata y apresúrate, humano-lo regañó Rin impaciente, bajando también a las vías junto a Kao._

 _-Pero… Los trenes…_

 _-No hay trenes a esta hora, genio-respondió Rin._

Tamaki bajó a las vías y los siguió, alcanzando a Chihiro y caminando a su lado.

 _-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-le preguntó._

 _-Dijiste que no harías preguntas-respondió Chihiro sin dejar de mirar al frente._

 _-Lo sé… Pero esto es…_

 _-¿Una locura?-preguntó Chihiro._

Tamaki la miró en silencio.

 _-Lo sé-sonrió Chihiro con cierta resignación-Debe parecer una locura, pero tengo que hacerlo… Es algo demasiado importante para mí._

 _-Esa persona que mencionaste…-titubeó Tamaki-¿Es por ella que esto es tan importante?_

Chihiro asintió con la cabeza.

 _-¿Es un chico?_

Chihiro desvió la mirada, era obvia la razón por la que Tamaki le hacía esa pregunta y ella no quería responder, porque sabía que le haría daño.

 _-Está bien…-murmuró Tamaki al ver su actitud-Prometí que no haría preguntas._

Y se rezagó adrede para separarse de ella.

• _• •_

A pesar del intenso agotamiento físico que sentía Chihiro caminaba con decisión por las vías del tren, había amanecido hace cosa de una hora, Tamaki caminaba a cierta distancia de ella, Kao y Rin cerraban la marcha.

 _-¿Adónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Rin por quinta vez desde que iniciaron el trayecto._

 _-A la estación-respondió Chihiro._

 _-Pero no hay trenes-replicó Rin._

 _-Eso no importa-respondió Chihiro._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es ahí donde debes ir?-preguntó Rin._

Chihiro se detuvo, todos se detuvieron y la miraron.

 _-Deja de interrogarla-intervino Kao antes de que Chihiro hablara-Ella sabe lo que hace._

Chihiro respiró profundo y retomó el camino, vislumbraron la estación a lo lejos, estaba desierta debido a la hora. Chihiro aceleró el paso hasta llegar ahí, subió a la plataforma y comenzó a recorrer la estación, aunque no se parecía en nada a aquella rústica estación donde había visto la silueta del niño 12 años atrás, había sido ahí donde había visto esa misma silueta al pasar hacia Kumakôgen el día anterior, así que debía estar ahí, en algún lado.

Mientras recorría la estación a toda prisa lo escuchó y se detuvo, era un rugido, bajo y lastimero, lo reconocía bien, lo había oído hace años pero era como si lo hubiera oído ayer, siguió el sonido hasta que lo vio: Un enorme dragón del más puro color blanco y melena azul cielo se hallaba encogido en el rincón más oscuro de la estación, la escena era muy parecida a cuando lo había visto herido por la magia de Zeniba hace tantos años, pero no sangraba, sufría, pero de un modo diferente.

 _-¿Qué rayos es eso?-gritó Tamaki impresionado al verlo._

 _-Es Haku-murmuró Rin sorprendida._

 _-¿Haku?_

 _-¿Qué le sucede?-murmuró Kao._

El dragón giró la cabeza hacia ellos al oírlos, hizo un intento por levantarse pero no pudo, se limitó a gruñirles amenazadoramente desde el suelo, su figura se desvanecía por momentos, estaba casi transparente, tal como Chihiro años atrás, al estar en un plano diferente su existencia comenzaba a desaparecer.

 _-Está asustado-murmuró Chihiro acercándose lentamente hacia el dragón._

 _-¡No te acerques!-le advirtió Tamaki intentado sostenerla-Parece salvaje…_

 _-¿Por qué se ve así?-preguntó Kao._

 _-Su existencia se desvanece-murmuró Chihiro._

Se acercó más, los demás la siguieron, el dragón gruñó más fuerte. Chihiro levantó los brazos hacia sus amigos.

 _-Atrás-les indicó-Iré yo sola._

 _-Pero…-replicaron Tamaki y Kao al unísono._

Chihiro los miró con decisión y ellos retrocedieron. Ella se giró hacia el dragón que seguía gruñendo y se agachó junto a él.

 _-Haku…-murmuró Chihiro acercándose lentamente-Soy yo…_

El dragón gruñó aún más fuerte, pero Chihiro no retrocedió.

 _-Soy yo, Haku-susurró estirando la mano hacia su cabeza-Chihiro._

El dragón se lanzó a morderla pero la atravesó, estaba a punto de desaparecer. Chihiro sacó un onigiri de su bolsa.

 _-Toma-le susurró-Debes comer algo de este mundo sino desaparecerás…_

El dragón ladeó la cabeza, un brillo de reconocimiento surgió en sus ojos al encontrarse con los de Chihiro, se quedó quieto y Chihiro le puso el onigiri en la boca.

 _-Mastícalo y trágalo-sonrió ella, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho antes._

El dragón obedeció, una vez tragó la comida su figura se volvió corpórea.

 _-Buen niño-sonrió Chihiro-Ahora estás bien, puedes comprobarlo._

Estiro las manos hacia él y el dragón acercó su cabeza, Chihiro la tomó entre sus manos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Haku._

El dragón se sobresaltó y un destello surgió de él, desvaneciéndose en un sinfín de escamas y revelando a un muchacho, Chihiro no pudo evitar ahogar un grito, no era el niño que esperaba ver, era un hombre, su cabello había crecido, sus rasgos antes finos eran ahora más masculinos y ya no era un niño enclenque, era un hombre fornido y alto. Tanto Chihiro como Rin quedaron impresionadas, su belleza era despampanante, incluso Tamaki y Kao quedaron con la boca abierta.

 _-¿En serio es Haku?-murmuró Rin sin poder evitar flaquear ante su belleza._

Chihiro, que estaba igual de sonrojada y embelesada que Rin, se inclinó sobre el muchacho.

 _-¿Eres tú, Haku?_

El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraron, era él, no había duda alguna, esos ojos eran los suyos.

 _-Haku…-sonrió Chihiro al reconocerlo._

 _-Chihiro…-respondió él, su voz también había cambiado._

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Chihiro ya se hallaba en sus brazos, él la estrechaba fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Los demás no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada ante la romántica escena. Haku se separó ligeramente para mirar a Chihiro a la cara.

 _-Chihiro… ¿De verdad eres tú?_

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y asintió con la cabeza, Haku, para asombro de todos, la tomó de la cara y la besó directo en la boca.


End file.
